Revenge and Magic Ropes
by taraslashreading
Summary: A grief stricken downworlder learns the hard way not to underestimate a certain sparkling high warlock.


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, I just imagine them in different situations.

Revenge and Magic Ropes

"I told you these guys were bad news, but do you ever listen to me anymore, nooo of course not, what do I know, I mean its not like.."

"Shut up!" Alec cut off Jace's incessant rambling.

"Aww brotherly love." Their capture commented as he stepped into the room Alec and Jace were currently being held in.

The warlock glanced at them with yellow cat like eyes "Now, now, don't stop on my account, it was actually getting interesting."

The prisoners stopped bickering and glared at the warlock who was making himself comfortable in an overstuffed armchair which offered him a direct view of his magically bound prisoners.

Jace struggled uselessly against the magical ropes "What do you want from us, why don't you just kill us already!"

"Stop fighting against the ropes, you can't get out of them." Alec sighed as though resigned to his fate.

"You would know wouldn't you, your downworlder seemed like the kinky type!"

"Just shut up!" Alec blushed and stared at Jace angrily.

They sat quietly glaring at each other until they heard a small deliberate cough from across the room.

"As much as I would love this Jerry Springer episode to continue, I believe I will answer your questions, in fact, sit back, relax and listen to my little story." The warlock got up from his chair and strolled regally across the room.

When he got closer, Alec caught a whiff of Warlock scent, slightly sweet with a hint of tangy citrus. But instead of making him happy, comfortable, the smell made him slightly nauseous and sick to his stomach. There really was no comparing the scent of this deranged warlock to his Magnus. Alec wondered if Magnus had realized he was missing yet. Probably not as Alec was often gone for days at a time on shadowhunter business. But surely Isabelle or Clary would realize they were gone. Clary and Jace had hardly spent a moment apart since the discovery that they weren't related, training they called it. Whatever they called it Alec knew that Clary was most likely already panicking, because although his brother was a word-class asshole, she loved him and was constantly worried about him.

Magnus worried too, but not in the same smothering way; he expected Alec to take care of himself. Alec could almost hear the sparkly warlock's words in his head "_Oh darling, what kind of mortal peril have you found yourself in this time?" _A small grin started to form on Alec's face when a whiny voice broke him from his revery "I'm sorry little shadowhunter, am I boring you?"

The warlock picked up a blade and walked nonchalantly over to Alec's chair.

"Should I open with a joke perhaps, oh I've got one, so a demon walks into a bar.." the warlock paused and looked at the unimpressed faces of his audience "I'm sorry have you heard this one, well that won't do."

Alec hissed as the warlock slowly carved a line across his chest with the blade. "This is why I hate Shadowhunters, they believe they are the superior race when all evidence suggests otherwise. They think all other creatures are below them, no better than mundanes!" the warlock spat into Alec's face and slowly backed away.

"As I was saying the answer to your question is yes, I will kill you, but not until she knows why."

Alec and Jace shared a confused look.

"So she didn't tell you, she didn't tell her remaining sons that their days were limited."

"Of course not, she didn't want to worry you with the ramblings of a grieving warlock. But I did warn her this would happen, in fact she is probably receiving my message as we speak."

The sound of Mozarts 5th echoed in the room. The warlock smiled and reached into his pocket to retrieve a cell phone. "Hello Maryse, you're on speaker phone."

"Boys are you there, I swear Raymond if you hurt my boys you will have the Clave to deal with!"

"Your name name is Raymond, how anticlimactic."

"Shut up Jace" Maryse's voiced screeched from the phone.

"The clave is no longer the threat it once was, infighting and bureaucracy has made it nothing more than a pack of rabid wolves that kill first and ask questions later."

The warlock seemed to have forgotten his prisoners, focusing his hatred at the phone in his hand.

"You killed him, and I told you there would be consequences, I warned you that his life was worth the life of your sons, that you would pay for killing an innocent!"

"Innocent!" Maryse's outraged voice interrupted "he was a murderer, he killed over 80 people!"

"Mundanes only, and he needed their blood to survive, surely you see that the life of an immortal is worth the lives of mundanes. Even you must realize that!"

"He attacked when we attempted to apprehend him, it wasn't our intent to kill him"

"It makes no difference to me, your intent, my love is gone and you will pay." Raymond hung up the phone and disintegrated it in a ball of red flame.

Raymond looked at the boys glowering at him from their captivity and grinned maniacally.

His grin faltered when he noticed an apparition at the corner of his eye, another warlock using long distance communication.

"Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn" the apparition introduced himself with a bow.

Alec felt his entire body release a breath he didn't realize he was holding, just hearing the familiar beloved voice.

Raymond stuttered and looked at the other warlock in disbelief "how did you find me, I'm using protection spells, they are impenetrable!"

"You think they made me high warlock because of sheer fabulousness, the answer is no, but it sure helps. Raymond Roundtree, you've been a very naughty boy. Capturing shadowhunters, you are either very brave or very stupid."

"I'm sure we can come to some sort of an agreement with the Clave if you return the shadowhunterlings in mint condition and turn yourself in."

Raymond's face turned red and a distorting sneer appeared on his face "No, I was going to be with him for the rest of time and they took that away from me, now they will feel my pain! I will return these children to them in pieces and watch as they grieve. I've heard of you Bane, you are a traitor to your kind, consorting with shadowhunters, bending over for the Clave, nothing but an errand boy!"

"Choose your words carefully warlock, don't let the glitter fool you, I work for no one!" Magnus snapped.

"Then why would you locate two unimportant little shadowhunters if not at the request of Maryse Lightwood?" The warlock looked at his prisoners again and his face lit up. "It's one of them isn't it, how perfect, I couldn't have planned a better scenario. Since you obviously have the power to locate me, I'll save you the time of performing a translocation spell. If I even sense you come near this place I will kill them both, no hesitation."

Magnus's face darkened, and he scowled in away Alec had never seen before. He looked dangerous, feral, and inappropriately hot. "You understand if you kill him, there will be more than the Clave after you. If you kill him, I would never stop hunting you. If he dies my only goal would be to see you die, damn the consequences. There would be no law I wouldn't break, no place you could go that I wouldn't find you. The rest of your short miserable life would be spent looking over your shoulder wondering if this was the day that you would pay for your mistake."

Raymond looked shot the shadowhunters a scared glance than covered it with a sneer "you wouldn't dare, it's illegal for a warlock to kill one of their own, your life would be forfeit."

Magnus chuckled humorlessly "Without him my life would not be worth living. I've spent the last 800 years alone, now that I've known happiness, I couldn't go back. It may sound cheesy, but I can be a bit of sap isn't that right darling." He winked in Alec's direction.

"Magnus don't, promise me you won't do anything stupid if I die. Please promise me" Alec focused on the image of Magnus, eyes silently pleading.

"I'm sorry my love, I can't promise you that, you know I don't lie to you." Magnus turned his attention back to Raymond who was watching the conversation with barely concealed hatred and jealously.

"If you had a death wish, you could have simply come to me for help from the beginning, avoided this whole nasty scene. That was the purpose of this plan, was it not, not just to make them hurt, but to die in the process. I understand, as immortals we always think of the future, we think in terms of forever, now the concept of forever is suffocating for you and you needed a way out."

"Stop!" Screamed Raymond with a deranged look on his face "stop psychoanalyzing me, you don't know anything!"

He drew his blade and held it to Jace's neck. "I'll show you how serious I am, I'll kill your lovers brother right now if you don't shut up!"

Jace looked at Magnus's apparition and they both burst out laughing.

"Wow buddy, do your research, if you kill me you're probably doing sonic the gay hedgehog over there a favor!"

Magnus stopped laughing and wiped tears from his eyes "It's true, sorry baby, but your brother is an asshole of epic proportions, and he said my make up made me look like Boy George."

"I only speak the truth, your about thirty pounds and a one hit wonder away from being a member of Culture Club!"

"Shut up Jace!" Raymond roared, putting his hands over his ears "why don't you ever shut up!"

"I take it that question was rhetorical and requires no actual answer?" Jace quipped.

A vein in Raymond's forehead protruded dangerously and he turned his blade toward Alec, an evil glint in his eye.

Alec felt the weight of the blade on the skin of his neck and closed his eyes, waiting. He felt a gust of something like wind and looked over to see Raymond on the floor across the room looking at disbelief at Magnus, here in the flesh.

"How are you...you've maintained a projection for twenty minutes, how did you have the energy for a translocation spell, it's not possible" Raymond stumbled, as he crawled across the floor to where his blade had flown from his hand.

"Twice today you have underestimated me, it's a pity you will never again have the chance" Magnus spoke in a strong voice and snapped his wrist towards the other warlock.

Raymond crumpled to the ground losing control of his body. His eyes darted around fearfully, unable to move or defend himself.

Magnus towered over the warlock about to cast another spell, when he was interrupted by a much beloved voice.

"Magnus don't, if you kill him you could go to jail or worse, please just turn him in. I need you here with me, please."

"But he was going to kill you, thats unforgivable." Magnus's voice grew louder in power as blue flames shot from his hands "warlock it was foolish of you to threaten my love, now you will understand pain before you die." Raymond panicked at the malice shining from the powerful warlocks eyes.

"Magnus stop and look at me"

Magnus turned around and looked into the blue eyes of the captive shadowhunter. "Magnus this isn't you, release us and help us take this warlock to the Clave for justice, please."

Magnus looked around the room, at the helpless warlock, then at the shadowhunters still magically bound to chairs. He flicked his wrist and kneeled before Alec grasping his newly freed hands.

"I'm sorry darling, I don't know what come over me, I should've freed you from the start. I just got so angry."

Alec hugged the warlocks head to his chest burying his nose into his hair inhaling the lovely familiar scent.

"It's okay, I love you too."

"Alright I get it, he loves you, you love him, when are you going to free me from psycho freak's magic ropes?" Jace cut in impatiently.

Magnus looked up with a mischievous smile.


End file.
